villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger is an antagonist in New Cutie Honey. She has a love for gold and a penchant for death and destruction. History The stereotypical perverted mad scientist has invented a teleportation gun. It's promptly stolen by the beautiful and gold-grazed villainess, Gold Digger. Using this miracle machine, she's able to steal as much gold as she wants ? and she wants it all. It's up to Cutey Honey to stop her, and she'll need Peeping Spider's help to do it (''since he's the only one with the advanced optical sensors that can detect the influence of the machine''). Seeing as how he was an evil villain in the original 4 episodes, we are treated to a few scenes where Honey's unquestioningly caring and optimistic heart begins to turn him away from the path of evil (''but not before she has to make an extended stripping act to lure him close enough to be captured''). Using Gold Digger's greed against her, Honey lures her into a trap, but Panther Zora's influence appears again and transforms her into another monster. Honey is able to destroy the space-warping machine in the end, however, and Gold Digger's body disintegrates under the effects of the very weapon she'd used to such evil ends. Overviews Gold Digger is the last villain introduced in the New Cutie Honey anime. She was the assistant to Dr. Kabuto who used her sexual charm to get the chance to steal his new invention the "ISRM" (Instant Space Removal Machine). With this device she could teleport anywhere in the world but instead chose to steal gold from banks. After a while Professor Kabuto was able to ask Honey and Danbei for assistance in finding her and retrieving his machine. But the the only way to track her is to find the energy turbulence the ISRM creates when teleporting but to there problem no device can see this turbulence. So after capturing and coaxing Peeping Spider to help they are able to use his Cybernetic Eye to track her. As the reach the bank Gold Digger is able to handle Honey and destroy her White Knight Armor outfit with her gold bullets. After being defeated Gold Digger uses to ISRM on Honey and Peeping Spider sending them somewhere without setting the coordinates on the machine. To their luck they end up in a freezer. Knowing what she wants they set a trap by bringing mass amounts of gold to a bank along with a many police officers. As she arrives she sends all the officers including Daiko and Akakabu to a bath house. As she is walking in the vault she is tripped and discovers a Golden Female Buddha Statue. After noticing it feels it's breast are soft she discovers it is Honey and is captured. With the machine out of her hands Gold Digger losses it causing Panther Zora to posses her. In the next amount gold walls start sprouting out of the ground as she screams causing Honey to drop the ISRM. As Honey reaches for the ISRM Gold Digger appears out of nowhere as a monster and attacks her. As Honey tries to attack Gold Digger she discovers she is able to create illusions of herself by spreading a gold powder from her body. Dr. Kabuto then tells her the only way to find the real one is by using a device with a Visual wavelength that's longer than 5,600 angstroms. As she is about to be killed Peeping Spider arrives and tells her where the real Gold Digger is. As Gold Digger is about to be defeated she grabs the ISRM and prepares to use it on Honey. but Honey to slice the machine in half causing it to implode on Gold Digger causing her body to be torn apart and sent to different locations. Powers and Abilities Other than using the ISRM to teleport herself anywhere Gold Digger carried two submachine gun's filled with gold bullets. She also wore gold armor on part of her costume and had the ability to project a blinding light from her breast plates which she called her "Gold Flash" after hearing Honey say "Honey Flash". Category:Anime Villains Category:Greedy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Golddiggers Category:Extravagant Category:Western Villains